The Mad King's Reign
by king.ofcrafters
Summary: Medieval AU of the mad king Ryan from achievement hunter, this is my first story and i suck at summaries, nothing sex-related, rated M for violence and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: The Exposition

**Hey guys, this is the first thing I'm really writing for people to look at so please forgive any obvious mistakes, all of my content SHOULD be original but if you think i'm ripping something off please leave a review telling me so, again i am new at this so any feedback is appreciated, i will upload a new chapter every 3 positive reviews I get, or whenever i feel like it. With that over with, sit back, and let me tell you the tale, of the mad king Ryan.**

For centuries they protected the innocent, standing for righteousness and truth. The group of noble knights known simply as, The Gents. Bestowed with special powers not held by other mortal men, their leader Geoff, king of the land, was granted the power of the land, he could make crops grow, and had a brilliant tactical mind. Jack, the second member, was granted the power of creation, he could reform things with a command. Ryan, the final member was granted the power to speak to and command demons. the gents saved thousands from those who could not save themselves, but one of the Gents turned everything around.

Deep within his room, Ryan coward against the cold stone wall. The voices were starting again, he couldn't control them lately. At first they only came in the night, they were easy to stop then, he could go without sleep. But then they started coming during the day. They whispered things to him, dark things that should never be thought about. In the darkness of the castle, they warped his mind, bending him to their will, as he mumbled to himself. "Yes, yes, they are weak and foolish, I could rule much better than them, yes." Ryan stood up, his once proud appearance now ragged and torn. Lifting his ancient axe, he shambled out of the dark room he was hiding in, a growl coming from his throat. "Yes, he is weak, I will be better, I will be stronger, I will be KING!"

**Alright guys thats it for now, I know it's a short chapter but I'm just starting out. Please leave any suggestions or reviews you have, I really apreciate any support, if you guys like it i'll post longer chapters more often, so please tell me what you think. Thanks guys, I have high hopes for this, and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The begining

**Alright someone is reading this and i'm just having fun writing so i'm gonna keep uploading chapters. I'm still new at this but i'll try to upload bigger chapters as I get better. Anyway onto Chapter two.**

_Year 17 of the Mad King Ryan's rule_

In a small village in the east of Achievment Hunter, A young boy toiled in the sun. Michael was 16, the year when a boy became a man, he had been waiting for this year his whole life, the year when he would leave his father's farm and make a life of his own. "Michael," yealled his father from the house. "Come in here a moment." "Yes father."

As he walked into the house, the first thing Michael noticed, was the man. He was dressed in a dark gray robe that hid most of his face in shadows. Michael could see his gray-blue eyes, gleaming from under his hood, belaying an intellegence that Michael had never seen in the people of his village. "Michael, this man is to see about taking you on as his aprentice." Michael was startled, he figured he would have to wait for another several months before his father found a master for him to study under. The man stood up and began to walk around Michael. "Stand still." he commanded. Michael froze as the man looked him up and down mumbling to himself. "Hmm, callused hands, developed muscles, possibly possibly, can you fight Michael?" "Fight?"Michael asked. "Yes boy fight, wiith a sword can you do it?" Michael had never been trained by anyone, but he could beat any boy in his village with the wooden swords they play fought with. "Yes sir." "Prove it then," said the man, walking out behind the house, motioning for Michael to follow. Michael followed him, still unsure of what the old man was going to try to teach him.

Geoffry walked over to an old leather bag, pulling out a pair of wooden swords, and throwing one to Michael. As he caught it, Michael noticed that this was no glorified stick, it was made of polished hardwood, with a lether-wrapped handle, and perfect balance. "Well boy, hit me." Michael couldn't believe his luck, the man was just standing there, with his sword at his side. "Alright then your deathwish." He mumbled to himself. Michael charged at the man already swinging with his full strength, intending to knock that smug grin off the mans face. The next thing Michael knew, he was on the ground with the mans swordpoint at his throat. He had moved so fast, Michael had hardly been able to follow him before the blow came. "Next time don't give in to overconfidence, try again."

**AAAAND thats the end of this chapter (I know you hate me ;P) Alright I cut this one shorter than i planned but thats the price of writers block, any reviews are apreciated and feedback is VERY apreciated, if readers keep liking this i'll post more and longer chapters.**


End file.
